War
by keanamaris.enriquez
Summary: Anna's statue started to crack and shattered. Elsa cried and went on her knees. Hans then went on a boat, "One day, I will return, this time with or without an army." He rowed the boat back to his kingdom. Elsa stopped crying and looked at the men behind her, "Tell everyone in the entire kingdom. This is war."
1. Chapter 1

Anna moves blindly across the fjord. Anna's hands frost over an icy blue. She stumbles on, determined. But she's running out of time. She clutches her chest. The color in her eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn. But then he hears a faint, "Kristoff." Kristoff yells out Anna's name. Meanwhile, Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans. "Elsa, you can't run from this!" He yells. Elsa backs away from him. "Just take of my sister." She tells him. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..." Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done. "Your sister is dead, because of you!" Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see... Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords. "Kristoff." She whispers. Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it. But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head. Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him and then... Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Anna throws herself in front of Elsa, calling out no. In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out. Elsa rushes to Anna and touches her sister's frozen face. Elsa hugs Anna and cries. Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence. They notice Hans getting on his feet and walking back to Elsa, then, ice spikes surrounded him in every direction. Elsa looked back, face still with tears. "Go back to your kingdom, tell your family that this is war. Elsa stomped her foot and created an ice carriage and an ice horse. Elsa used her magic to pick up Hans and put him in the carriage. She ice cuffed him to the carriage. "Take him back to the Southern Isles." Elsa whispered to the ice horse, the ice horse then galloped to his destination. Elsa then noticed the people and guards around her. "Please go back to your homes, and if you are from another kingdom, stay here." She told them, several of them went back to their homes while most of them stayed. Elsa stomped her foot and several ice horses and carriages appeared. "These will take you back home. Trust me." She said to them. The guests trusted her, they saw the queen mourn her sister. Hans told them that the Queen is a monster and killed her own sister. The guests went on the ice carriages and the horses galloped their way to the guests' home. Elsa then walked her way to the castle, walking passed the people and guards. They all bowed down to her, Elsa smiled. Elsa entered the castle, Kristoff and Olaf followed her inside. Every citizen stood and watched the young, walking queen with sadness and pity. Those who wore hats removed them out of respect for the late princess. Elsa went to the throne room. The servants and guards that still have respect for the queen stood in front of her, "We will not fear you, we will only love you and listen to you, we won't listen to anyone against you." One of the guards said, before leaving the throne room, she told the guards and castle staff to tend to the people outside who were in dire need of aid from the effects of the snow curse and that they were all welcome to enter the castle for comfort and warmth if they desired and she left Kai in charge of things in her absence. She walked to her bedroom, once she returned to her bedroom, painful memories returned to her. The separation and her parents' death. But she needed to let go of that memories and be the Queen of Arendelle. Then, someone knocked on her door, "Come in." She said, That's a phrase I never thought I've said in a long time. She thought to herself. Kai peeked in through the door, "We have tended every people in the kingdom, your Highness." She told her. "Thank you, Kai." Kai was about to close the door when Elsa asked him, "May you escort me to my father's office?" She asked Kai. Kai led her to her father's office. Inside, there were bunch of documents and letters on the desk and tables. "Thank you Kai, you may return to what you were doing." She told Kai, he closed the door as he left. Elsa sat down on what used to be her father's office desk and began to read the documents and letter. Several hours later, Kristoff entered, "I was told that you were here. Do you need any help?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded. "You can put the letters and documents in a pile." She told him, pointing to a bunch of papers near the corner of her desk.

After a several minutes of silent, Kristoff decided to speak, but Elsa spoke first. He turned to the window, and the Queen watched him from her seat. "Tell me about your father and mother." She said and Kristoff stopped what he was doing and sat on a couch and sat on the very end of it - facing the Queen. . "My father died when I was seven. He was skilled, and he taught me his skills while he was alive. But I don't think he was thought of as a very nice person." "He wasn't?" Elsa held a small document, her blue eyes on him. "He was nice to me. But not so much to other people. He was…cold. Mostly, I think, because of losing my mother." "You lost your mother too?" "When I was three. It was an accident. She fell through the ice of a lake my father's team was harvesting from one winter season. I'm not sure how it happened. They got her out, but she'd swallowed too much water. They couldn't wake her up." "I'm so sorry." "It's alright. I can only remember some things about her. Watching her cooking or cleaning up things. Sometimes playing with me." "You were only three." "Yeah. 'Never go out onto the ice alone.' That was something my father taught me, over and over again, after it happened." He swallowed more wine. "That's why, after he died, I didn't trust walking out onto any ice at all until I had Sven with me." Elsa then smiled at him. "But how old were you? When you met Sven." "Eight." Elsa continued to look at him, "Olaf came here before you, he said that rock trolls adopted you after that, am I right?" Elsa asked him, remembering the rock troll that helped Anna. Kristoff smiled "I have you to thank for leading me to what became my new family." He returned the smile she had given him a moment before. "I don't know what I would have done - or how I would have turned out, probably much worse than I did - if I hadn't been adopted by Bulda." He said "You're thanking me?" She asked. "You left a trail of ice behind you that one night, when you rode with your father to the valley. When I saw it, I had to follow it." He stared into her eyes. "How couldn't I? A trail made of ice, appearing right before my eyes. It was amazing - sparkling, beautiful. It felt like it was made for me, or…something." He reached for the document Elsa read. "Thank you for telling me your story." Kristoff said to Elsa. They then went back to focusing on the letters and documents. For two days, they focused on the letters and documents. They even took breaks. They then finished. They walked down the hall of the castle, then a castle guard ran up to them, "Your Majesty, did you do it?" Elsa and Kristoff were confused. "Did what?" She asked him. He told the two to follow him, he led them outside the castle, where Summer has returned. "I did not do this, I was at my father's office the whole time." Then her eyes widen, she ran around the castle and stopped, the guard, who was now accompanied by another two guard and Kristoff followed her, Elsa saw a pathway leading to Anna's statue. The entire surrounding was water. "Isn't she beautiful?" A voice behind her asked. Elsa turned around, her eyes widen. Hans is back in Arendelle. The three guards try to take out their swords, Elsa signed them not to. "How did you get back here?" Elsa asked him, Hans showed her his hands and a flame sprouted out of it. Elsa stood back, "I had this power ever since I was born, my family never knew because I kept it from them, like you kept it from your sister. I returned Summer. But, also you were right, this is war. Which is why I killed my family, my brothers, my father, and my mother. I have full control of the army. I am now a king of a kingdom" He told her. Elsa's fist tightens. Hans walked passed Elsa and approached the frozen body of Anna, Elsa went to him. "She is what keeping you weak, I want to see you strong, so that once we meet again, you will be strong for when we fight, but I will be stronger." He told her. Hans reached out his hand and started to clench it. Anna's statue started to crack and shattered. Elsa cried and went on her knees. Hans then went on a boat, "One day, I will return, this time with or without an army." He rowed the boat back to his kingdom. Elsa stopped crying and looked at the men behind her, "Tell everyone in the entire kingdom. This is war." The guards left her side. Kristoff looked at Elsa, the Elsa that he told his story to was now gone. "This is war, you know what its like to lose someone. Hans shattered one of the people you loved." Elsa said. Kristoff nodded. "This is war."


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later  
The war is still raging, Arendelle has gained two new alliied kingdoms that will help them with the war against Hans. A kingdom named Corona, and another kingdom called Dunbroch. The princess of Corona and Dunbroch joined forces with Arendelle after Hans killed King and Queen of Corona and Dunbroch. They have built a wall around their kingdoms to prevent the attack from going in. Today, they have arranged a meeting, the three kingdoms met at Arendelle and sat at the meeting room. Kristoff joined them but did not sit with them. "This war has been raging for many years, this year we will end it." Elsa told the allies. "We need to win, and in order to do that we need a weapon." Rapunzel, who has long blonde hair said. "A stronger weapon." Merida added. Elsa was silent for a moment then, stood up. "Have you ever heard of the Ice Vanisher?" She asked the two. The two nodded. "I heard stories about her, she is so powerful." Merida said. "My men said they saw once, killing Hans's men, then turning them into her own soldier." Rapunzel said. "We need her, we need her to finish this war." Merida said. "But can we trust her?" Elsa asked them. "We don't need to trust her, we need her to trust us." Rapunzel said. Elsa and Merida nodded. "Where did your men saw her?" Elsa asked Rapunzel. "My men spotted her near the mountains of the Southern Isles." Rapunzel answered. "We will go to the mountains of the Southern Isles, we will not be spotted by Hans or his men." Elsa told them. She turned to Kristoff, "Get the Sunflower ready." She told Kristoff. Kristoff went out of the meeting room. "Do you think she will join us?" Rapunzel asked Elsa. "I do, she is against Hans. We need her." Elsa said. They then head out the meeting room and went outside to go to the docks. They also asked some guards and soldiers to join them. They board the Sunflower, which is a medium sized ship and their flag is a sunflower. "Take us to the Southern Isles, once you see it, go around the kingdom and dock near the mountains." Rapunzel told the Captain of the Sunflower. "Of course, Your Majesty." The Sunflower left the Arendelle dock and headed to the mountains of the Southern Isles. The Sunflower was on the sea for an hour when Rapunzel saw the Southern Isles. "Captain, turn for the mountains, we cannot let them see us." Rapunzel yelled, looking at the large walls of the kingdom. The Captain nodded and changed direction. The ship went around the kingdom and stopped near the mountains of the Southern Isles. The Captain and Merida stayed to keep watch while Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and the Arendelle guards and soldiers went out to find the Ice Vanisher. They went up the mountains and reached the highest mountain. They saw the whole kingdom from up there. As they enjoyed the view, they heard noises from below. They followed the noises and saw a hooded figure wearing a mask fighting some men, they hid behind some rocks. "That's the Ice Vanisher, your Majesties." One of the soldiers told them. They waited for the Vanisher to finish off the men. "Dart her once she's finished." Elsa told the soldier holding a dart gun. Once the Vanisher finished off the men, she headed the opposite direction. The guard with the dart gun then blew on the gun, and the dart hit the Vanisher near her arm. The Vanisher looked at her arm and removed it. After removing the dart, she fell on the floor. The group went out of hiding and went to the unconscious hooded figure, "Pick her up and carry her back to the Sunflower." Rapunzel ordered. They climbed down the mountain and went back on the ship. Elsa told the Captain of the ship to return to Arendelle, the ship left the mountains of the Southern Isles and headed back to the docks of Arendelle. On the boat, the examine the Ice Vanisher, Elsa touches the mask but the masks electrocutes her hand. Elsa pulls her hand back. "What's wrong?" Merida asked. "Touching her mask electrocutes you. One of the reasons why we should not trust her, but she should trust us." Elsa said.

One hour later, the Ice Vanisher wakes up in a room with only two windows, no door, a bed with no mattress, a table and a chair, and a door with a slot on the middle of it. She looks around. She looks at the second window, a view outside the cell. She hears a sound behind her, Elsa and Rapunzel enter the room, Elsa is carrying a torch, she hangs a torch by the door. "Mind telling me why you brought me to your kingdom?" She asked. Rapunzel and Elsa, "We need your help to defeat Hans." Elsa told her. Rapunzel approached her, "Now, I know you need time to think about it..."The Ice Vanisher interrupted her, "Who says I was thinking over about this, I want to end this war ever since it started. I want to end Hans, he is the reason why I am like this." She said. Rapunzel and Elsa smiled, "That is all I needed to hear. Follow me." Elsa and Rapunzel head out the cell, The Ice Vanisher followed along. Outside the cell, she realized the window was a transparent window, "You were spying on me?" She asked, "We wanted the perfect time to enter your cell." Rapunzel answered. Elsa led the Ice Vanisher out the castle. She led the Ice Vanisher and Rapunzel to the wall. As the two escorted Anna through the kingdom and to the wall of Arendelle, the most glaring thing that The Vanisher noticed was that everyone older then the age of five had some sort of scar or injury. A woman carried a child here had a missing hand, a youth walking carrying a crate on one shoulder was missing a half his arm and man sat on a chair stitching clothing was missing half of his leg. "What happened to everyone?" She asked, out loud to no one particular. "War happened, they wanted to come along" Rapunzel answered. The Ice Vanisher continued to look around and saw many more with missing limbs, missing ears, missing eyes and missing fingers. It was like missing fingers or ears were the best option. They were now in front of the wall, Rapunzel whistled. A makeshift elevator descendent down along the wall. The three got on the elevator, and the elevator went up. The elevator stopped at the base of the wall, some guards approached them, "Your Majesties." They bowed, "No ships from the Southern Isles has gotten here." They told her. "Thank you." Elsa said. They walked along the wall. "Why are we here?" The Ice Vanisher asked. "Look at that." Elsa told her, pointing to where the guard are. The Ice Vanisher looked, and there were so much destroyed boats and ships. Some were even frozen. "Many things changed over the last fifteen years, my people have call for help. My people want to go back to what Arendelle, Dunbroch, and Corona was back then years ago. No war." Elsa said. "Are you sure you really want to help us end this war?" Elsa asked the Vanisher. The Vanisher looked at Elsa, "Not only do I want to end this war, I want to end the person who started this war." She answered. Rapunzel approached her, "I heard that you can show someone their good their bad future. Is it true?" She asked the Vanisher. She nodded. She showed the two her gloved hands, "This gloved hand shows you the good future." She shows them her blue gloved hand, then she shows them her red gloved hand, "This hand shows you your bad future. And I'm not gonna lie, you will get shock from it." She told them. Elsa walked towards her, "Show me my good future." She ordered The Vanisher. The Ice Vanisher removed her blue glove and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa and the Vanisher closed their eyes. __

 _Elsa opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was sunlight. She looked around her, it was Arendelle and the wall she was standing on was gone. She walks by the marketplace and the people around her bowed and smiled. Then, a woman with short blonde hair walked to her. A man walked by them and smiled, "Hello, Queen Elsa and Queen Rapunzel, isn't it a good day today." He exclaimed. "It is. Thank you. Mack." The blonde-haired Rapunzel said, then she looked at her. "What's with the face Elsa? The war is over. I think we should celebrate the war's ending." Elsa's eyes widen. "Um, how long has it been since the war ended Rapunzel? Remind me, I forgot." She said. Rapunzel laughed, "It has been two years Elsa! Two years ever since she killed Hans, she even helped us bring back Summer." Rapunzel said. They walked toward the castle. Then, Kristoff ran to them. Elsa noticed that Kristoff had an ice arm on his arm that was cut off during one of the fights. "She's awake." Rapunzel looked at Elsa and smiled, Elsa as if she had no control of her movement smiled then ran to the castle, Kristoff and Rapunzel ran with her. But as she ran, parts of her surroundings began to fade. Kristoff and Rapunzel began to fade also._

Elsa opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was The Vanisher on her knees, short of breath. "One thing you should know is that I can show you your good or bad future for a limited amount of time." She explained. "And when I show those visions to others, they come true." She continued. "Which one? The good visions or bad visions?" She asked to The Vanisher. "The good visions come true. I've seen them come true." The Ice Vanisher explained. "So, when will this final fight come?" The Ice Vanisher asked. "We don't know yet, we have to agree with the one that caused this war on when will happen and where it will happen." Rapunzel explained. Then, a bird with a paper rolled in its claw landed on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Looks like we will now, that is a bird from the Southern Isles." Rapunzel explained, she looked at the letter, and then she turned the paper around and got a pen from her pocket. She started to write on it, then finished. She rolled the paper and put it on the bird's claw. The bird flew away. "So, what did the letter say?" Asked Elsa. "The fight, the final fight will be nine months from now, in the kingdom of Southern Isles." Rapunzel said. "Now, that I agree. What about you? Do you agree with it?" Elsa asked The Ice Vanisher. "I agree. Now, I would like to see your soldiers, all your soldiers, including the allied kingdom soldiers. I can help them fight against his soldiers." She said. Rapunzel and Elsa nodded. "I will lead you to them." Elsa said to her. They got on the makeshift elevator and went down the wall. Rapunzel and Elsa walked with each other as The Ice Vanisher followed behind them. "What did you see in your good future?" Rapunzel asked, whispering to Elsa. "The future was two years after the war. Someone who is a female killed Hans and brought back Summer." Elsa explained. "Do you know who? Was it her?" Rapunzel whispered, pointing to The Ice Vanisher. "I don't know yet, both you and Kristoff only said she and not her name." Elsa explained. "Let's not chat, we don't know if she is listening or not. Let's chat while she helps our soldiers." Elsa said to Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel and Elsa led the Ice Vanisher to a building near the castle. They went inside, and inside there were men in armor and some were missing some limbs. "These are a fine number of men you got here. How many do each of you have?" The Ice Vanisher asked. "We have three thousand soldiers in each kingdom, and they all lost their limbs during the war. All of them even lost the ability to swordfight." Rapunzel explained, she pointed to a man with one arm learning how to sworfight with another man who still has his arms. "How large is Hans's army?" The Vanisher asked. Merida came in and answered, "Judging by what I saw of them the last fight: about eight thousand strong. Don't worry," She hurried on at the downhearted look on my face, "Numbers isn't the key to winning a battle. Strategy is." The Ice Vanisher raised her voice. "All right, listen up. Here's the plan. She is going to be responsible for teaching sword fighting as well as fighting with war hammers and great axes, while I am going to be responsible for teaching the archers how to use a bow and arrows." She snapped her fingers and two more Ice Vanishers appeared next to Merida and Rapunzel, "They will transport you back home and teach your men how to swordfight again. They disappeared in snowflakes. "Moving on to the actual training: this is how it's gonna go. We will break people down into groups of twenties. I will select twenty of you and teach them all the techniques, trust me, I know about sword fighting. That's lesson number one. Then, these twenty people who are trained will each teach their individual recruits, also made up of a group of twenty, for three weeks. That's lesson number two. After these new groups have become fully qualified as soldiers, each of them will teach another group of twenty new recruits for three weeks, and so on—lesson numbers three, four, five, etc—until all of you are trained." The Ice Vanisher glanced at some people who were nervous and afraid and they were the ones that lost their limbs and she approached them. The group noticed her. "You are afraid, aren't you?" She asked them, they looked at each other and looked back at her, "We are afraid of dying and not seeing our families again." The Vanisher then took a look at their missing limbs, "How long have been missing your limbs?" She asked all of them, all of them told her that it has been five years ever since they fought. Elsa watched, laughing at the Vanisher as if she was actually going help them. The Ice Vanisher then snapped her fingers and about forty Ice Vanishers appeared and all of them took the limbless soldiers' arms that has no arms and created an ice arm for each of them. Then, the multiple Vanishers disappeared in snowflakes. Elsa went to one of the soldiers and looked at the ice arm. "You are very talented, Icy." Elsa said to her. "Thank you, now all of you with an ice arm, raise it." All the ones with the ice arms raised their arms. Every soldier were surprised. "Get used to your new arm, you will use it to fight. Now, let us start."

The people were gathered around The Ice Vanisher in the middle of the room. They practiced in pairs, attacking their assigned opponent and parrying their strikes. The Ice Vanisher was paired up with a man that looked like he knew what he was doing. Although quite a lot of the moves she had shown them proved to be useful, most of the blows some men landed on their challengers. The longer they practiced, the more they began to develop their own strategies and defences, as well as combining them with those they were taught. Partners were switched from time to time, The Ice Vanisher made sure each of them had a chance to duel with her as well. A recruit tried to fight against her, but failed a few people turned to look. He was training with Anna and had accidentally tripped over himself. The Vanisher bent down beside him. "You OK?" "Yeah, fine," he panted. "You were focusing too intently on my sword, and not paying enough attention to where you step," She told him as he took her extended hand to push himself back up. "Always have your legs and feet wide apart when you move, never close to each other, or else you'll easily lose your balance and find yourself tripping over your own feet." The boy nodded firmly before resuming his fighting stance. To the rest of us, she called, "Remember, maintaining your balance is the key to winning a swordfight, and proper footing is the key to balance!" And then she was involved in her duel once more. A soldier named Mival brought his wooden sword down upon his rival and sidestepped him, causing Dival to snap back into focus. Half an hour later he was fighting a brunette boy in sky blue sports pants and the Ice Vanisher was going around the pairs, examining their techniques and helping them out when one of them was not doing a particular thing right. Dival successfully blocked three more strikes. "You're keeping your sword about your mid-section, allowing you to respond fast to his attacks, and giving you many angles for your own, which is good." Dival glanced sideways. Dival was so engaged in the duel that he didn't noticed The Ice Vanisher watching them. All around him were the clacking of wood on wood. He exchanged a few more blows with his partner. Clack, clack, dodge; clack, strike! Clack, clack, clack. After one hour of The Vanisher helping the soldiers, she flicked her fingers bringing back Rapunzel and Merida, "How was the training?" The Vanisher asked, "Your clone motivated my men." Merida answered. "So did mine. Looks like you did an amazing job here!" Rapunzel exclaimed, looking around the room. "Okay, everyone! You did an amazing job, looks like all of you have done an amazing job, in nine months you will use all of your strategies against Hans's men." Then the four left the building and went back to the castle to bring the Vanisher back to her cell. The Ice Vanisher laid down on her bed. "So, do you feel like you can trust her know?" Rapunzel asked Elsa. "It feels like it." Elsa answered. The next day, Elsa allowed The Vanisher to walk around the kingdom with her, they walked around the kingdom, and the Ice Vanisher stopped to enter the stables. Inside, there were only three horses, but one of the horses was a reindeer. "Mind telling me the story about this reindeer." She said to Elsa. "A friend of mine rides that reindeer, he has a very deep bond with him. Talks for him and shares his food with him, even if it was already in his mouth." Elsa explained. "What does this reindeer eat?" She asked. "Carrots." A man's voice came behind Elsa, Elsa turned to see Kristoff, now have a shaved head, and a missing arm walked towards the Ice Vanisher. "The carrots are behind you." He pointed to a bag behind the Vanisher. She grabbed the bag and grabbed a carrot and started to feed the reindeer. The Vanisher looked at Kristoff's missing arm, "How did you lose your arm?" She asked him. "I lost it during the war." He answered. She then created an ice limb for Kristoff. Kristoff admired his new arm. "So, what is this reindeer's name?" She asked him. "His name is Sven." He answered. Elsa watches them, Merida and Rapunzel joins her. "They make a great couple someday. I think I know it. Look at his face." Rapunzel exclaimed. "I agree, Rapunzel. Elsa?" Merida said, looking at Elsa. "Well, since know that I feel that I can trust her, maybe." Elsa answered. Well, they were not wrong.

After a week of their first meeting, they started dating, Kristoff gave gifts to Icy on a daily basis when he visits her cell. They even went on a picnic on the mountains a day before their fight with the Southern Isles and shared their first kiss. It was sunny morning and Icy had just finished training the soldiers who still needed help remembering to swordfight. Kristoff walked with her to the mountains. They stopped on a mountain that showed the view of all of Arendelle. They placed a blanket on a soft spot on the mountain and sat next to each other. They looked at the view. Kristoff looked at Icy and tried to remove her mask. He felt a shock coming from the mask and to his hand. "Sorry, I don't control it, it was given to me." Icy explained. "Let me but close your eyes. If you look into my eyes, you will turn into a statue." She said to him, he did. He felt lips on his lips, and those lips were cold as ice. Then those lips went away, Kristoff opened his eyes and smiled. "So, how did you end up here and helping Elsa?" She asked. "It was Summer, then it turned into Winter. I was just a lonely ice harvester with a reindeer when I met the Queen's sister. The opposite of Elsa. Optimistic, energetic, and never gave up on anyone." He told Icy. "But, I left her behind when she needed someone to break her curse." He continues. "What was her curse?" Icy asked him. "The frozen heart curse, you need an act of true love to be saved. She thought that Hans was the one to save her but she was wrong, he only wanted a kingdom and in order to do that he needed to kill her and Elsa. His plan backfired. Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa. Elsa got him back to his kingdom and everyone accepted her as queen. But two days later, Hans returned and shattered Anna, Elsa then called war." Kristoff ended. "Do you miss her?" Icy asked. "Yes, every single day, I think of her every single day." Icy continued to ask, "What about Elsa? Does she miss her?" She asked. Before he could answer, a fog horn was heard, "Looks like its time for war, hey don't die." He told Icy, "You too." She told back. Icy walked down the mountain and met with Elsa. "Ready?" She asked Icy. "I'm ready." She answered. A thousand soldiers followed them to their boat and sailed off to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Corona, Dunbroch, and Arendelle met halfway on the seas. The three boats were next to each other. The three women were standing next to the captains, ready to continue to sail. "Men," the three all yelled, "We have come to Corona, Dunbroch, and Arendelle to seek vengeance for all the lives that were stolen from us. Hans has stole our loved ones and they made us commit horrible acts to ensure our survival. We not only survived, but he has struck fear into our hearts and once the men from the Southern Isles are dead, I will Hans once and for all and I will not do it alone. Our people have survived and now we will have our VENGENCE!" The three women screamed out the last word and every man on the ship screamed out with him. The shouts where so loud that even the men on the other ships started yelling VENGENCE! Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida turned to their Captains "Raise our flag and let the world know that Arendelle, Dunbroch, and Corona will no longer hide in the shadows." The three women and Icy had to smile as the Arendelle, Corona, and Dunbroch flags rose to the top of the mast and just below it was the flag that they use to sail long ago before the war. "Captains, head to the empty field of The Southern Isles, we know that they will be waiting for us." Elsa ordered. Icy watched as the Captains changed direction and headed to the empty field of the Southern Isles. Once they were near the empty field, all of the soldiers from each kingdom got their swords out. Elsa then created two snow monsters the size of two elephants stacked together. Icy then created two ice swords for each of them. Suddenly loud bangs started ringing out into the air, they spotted Hans's army from a faraway distance, the three kingdoms' army began to run toward them and fought. Icy joined them. She drew her sword and charged an attacker that was about to strike a killing blow. Icy then blocked the blow with her sword and then kicked the attacker away from her. She then drove forward with a sweeping slash that she expected to be blocked. Amazingly enough the attacker didn't expect such a skillful attack from Icy and her sword slashed through his armor and deep into his chest. She then kicked the wounded solider off her sword and moved on to the next. She was once again able to dance through battle effortlessly. Soon Icy looked around and saw that no more attackers were coming to her, and only just the other men. She then moved over towards a lone defender fending off several attackers and more were coming over, she ran forward and kicked an attacker. Four men lunged at Merida, swords raised. Merida's blade met one of theirs. Ting, ting, ting, ting! Kristoff fought another. The remaining two moved fast. One of Hans's men directed a fireball in their direction, but it was put out by a squirt of ice conjured by Elsa. A soldier tried to bring his sword two-handed down upon Merida who was on the ground, but he froze mid-movement. A dripping red blade protruded from the place his heart should be. Icy pulled out her sword, her face contorted in revulsion. The soldier collapsed lifelessly beside Merida and she recoiled away from him. Merida was engaged in a swordfight. Glaring intently at one of her adversaries, Icy created an invisible force that held him still. Merida, seizing this opportunity, drove her sword into his chest. Kristoff battled his hardest against a very tall soldier. He kicked the man backwards with all his strength, causing him to crash into Elsa, who froze his heart and he quickly became frozen. More men kept coming as some of Hans's men were killed. Their enemies were brutal, but Elsa and Icy worked together and made an admirable team. Even though everybody moved fast, they still got an excellent view of what was going on and helped them eradicate several of the men. Icy grimaced when Kristoff's pickaxe caught one of the men in the groin and severed his leg completely. Kristoff didn't need to finish him—he simply bled to death. Meanwhile, Merida duelled with another savage guy. She shot an arrow at him. It buried itself in his flank. More men rushed forward immediately, keeping Kristoff busy once more. After hours of fighting Hans's men, they have finally killed them. There were only two men from their kingdom who died. Elsa saw Icy approaching their bodies and then making them disappear as snowflakes. Then, they heard a loud roar, but it was not just one, there were multiple roars. They felt the ground shake, then they see five little people from the distance turn into five large fire monsters. Elsa summoned three more ice monsters and Icy created swords for them. Elsa ordered her creations to attack and they did. The ice monsters ran to the fire monsters and attacked. As the snow and fire monsters fought.

Icy spotted someone far away from the fight, he was tall, almost a head taller than her. He donned gleaming dark metal armour, shiny and polished. His helm and sabatons were also black. Clutched in his hand was a club with a heavy spiked head attached to the handle by a chain. A morning star. He was young, but big and muscular. Something about his expression scared me. His lips seemed to droop naturally into an obnoxious frown, the features of his face were twisted into an aggressive, feral snarl, and his eyes…there was murder in his eyes. He was downright intimidating. Born to obliterate. Absolutely not someone you wanted to mess. Icy uttered a grunt, ran between the fighting monsters and charged at him. Hans lifted his arm in defense. Ting! His sword met hers at eye level. Ting! Ting! Two more well-landed blows were exchanged. Hans pushed Icy away from him with his blade. She brandished her sword and resumed her stance: body leaning slightly forward, shield up, the tip of her blade pointing right at the foe. I watched from above. Hans radiated with anticipation. He smiled. "Hello, Ice Vanisher. Long time no see. It has been a while ever since you tried to kill me years ago." He taunted. "Shut up, so I can kill you. You don't deserve to be in this world. What kind of son kills his own family just because he want to be king?" She asked. Both of them lunged at each other. Icy directed a blow which Hans brushed aside. The swords clanged in front of their top, mid and bottom torso. She tried to lift her sword arm, but Hans blocked her, pinning the flat side of his blade down on hers. Hans jumped out of reach as Icy slashed at him sideways. He went for an upper strike, but she parried it. She warded off several more of his blows. "My fire," Hans replied, his blade colliding with the Vanisher's, "will end you," he blocked an attack from her, "long before you," she swung and he dodged, "have a chance," the edge of his blade ran across Icy's thigh, ripping through the leather material and drawing blood, and Icy cried out, "to hurt me," Hans finished. He elbowed her hard on the mouth. Icy staggered. She spat out blood, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and screamed, "What are you waiting for? Huh? Come at me with all you've got! I'm not afraid." "How intrepid you are!" Hans cackled, "But magic's too good for you. You're way beneath that. I want to give you a fair fight, which is more than you deserve." Hans delivered a cut, aiming for her head. Icy leaned back just far enough for the sword to pass over her face. Hans slashed diagonally at her ear, but she caught him. She lifted her shield to block her head and neck as he brought his sword down with bestial cruelty. Icy did a low swing and the weapon struck Hans's knee. He faltered, but stood his ground. Hans battered Icy's shield relentlessly. She lurched violently. Her knees gave away and she fell. Hans advanced on her. Icy stuck out a foot and tripped him. She got up and kicked him in the stomach. She tried to kick again, but Hans grabbed her leg, pulled and Icy fell again. Hans quickly got up. He attacked with a cleaving, overhead blow. Icy raised her sword and parried him. Hans pressed her blade down with his blade, trying to pin her in place. She pushed back with all her might, but she could not compare with Hans's physical strength. The edge of her own sword was right up against her throat, and still, Hans pressed. Suddenly Hans fell forward. Icy had slammed the point of her shield on the back of Hans's neck. Hans leaned forward to thrust and Ice sidestepped. Hans directed a blow at her head. In defence, she crossed her blades and blocked him. She drove her foot into his stomach. He lurched back, widening the gap between them. Icy sliced her right sword downwards diagonally one way. Hans fended her off. Flipping the blade over, she sliced diagonally downwards the opposite way, making a figure eight across her body. He parried this one as well. Hans bashed her with the edge of his shield, and as she wobbled, and her sword collided with Hans's. She raised her shield to obstruct a strike aimed at her neck. She sliced at Hans's legs beneath the shield. Hans avoided it by jumping. The next series of downward cuts she delivered drove him back. Icy's arms crossed, uncrossed, and overlapped again, each hand doing a different spin with the sword. Hans tried to parry but it was hard, so he responded by either holding his shield up or dodging. When she stopped, he launched a counterattack at her waist in which she knocked aside. Hans approached her and held her by her neck, Icy tried to free herself but each time she tries to Hans's grip tightens. Her visions starts to get black, Hans notices Kristoff, Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel running towards him and his fire monsters are defeated. He threw Icy four feet away from him. Hans prepares to attack but Elsa froze his hands. He tries to melt the ice but the ice could not be melted. "You should not have trusted her, she is very powerful, more powerful than you. She is filled with rage and pain, she will use that pain and rage she has been keeping inside her to kill." He said. Elsa then created another ice monster, "Kill him." She ordered. She walked away from him. Kristoff checked on Icy and told the others that she is okay. "So, you're not the one to kill me? You are just like your sister!" He yelled. Elsa stopped and made the ice monster vanish. She walked back to him, and put her arm up to his chest. "She wouldn't like that." He said. "She is not here." Elsa pointed out. Hans then looked at Kristoff picking up Icy, "Do you ever wonder why she wears that mask? Do you think that she's hiding something and she doesn't want to face you or him? I know what she's hiding and you might be surprised once you see her face." Having enough of his nonsense she freezes his heart and he slowly freezes. They head back to the ships, Kristoff carries Icy and walks to the Arendelle boat. Rapunzel and Merida told the Captains of their boat to just send the soldiers home. The boat of Arendelle sailed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were back home. Kristoff carefully puts Icy back on her cell. Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida watches him. "You think he was telling the truth?" He asked the three but was still looking at Icy. "Do you?" Elsa asked him back. Kristoff looked at her, "Join me if you think he is telling the truth about her. If she is hiding something despite all the things she has done to help us." He said. Elsa slowly went next to him. Rapunzel and Merida did the same thing. Kristoff went to grab the mask. He didn't flinch. There was no shock coming from the mask, he removed the mask. There was silence. "No, it's impossible. He shattered her." Elsa said in disbelief. The four looked at the unmasked Icy, who had the face of the dead Princess Anna. But the color of her whole face was blue. Kristoff removes the clothing Icy was wearing. Elsa began to pace back and forth in the cell. Laying on the bed in front of them was Anna, alive. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she froze and she still had the two braids. There were cracks all around her face and body as if she was shattered then was put back together. She was a sleeping blue statue. Kristoff went to feel her skin. "Cold. Her neck is cracked. Proabably cracked when Hans strangled her." Kristoff said. Elsa went to see and waved her hands and the crack was gone. "Kristoff, get Grand Pabbie. I want him to see this. Maybe he knows what is going on." She said to him. Kristoff exits the cell. Elsa hangs the clothing and mask on the table and chair near the cell door. A few hours later, Kristoff returns with Grand Pabbie. The troll approaches the sleeping Anna and examines her. "She will wake up in..." Before he could finish, "Two years?" Elsa asked, finishing his sentence. The troll nodded. "She showed you your good future?" He asked the queen. The queen nodded. "She can actually choose your future. She chooses the future for you that will likely happen. It depends on the person she showed to make it true or not. But she has a limited amount of time to show you before she gets tired." The troll explained. "How is she alive? I saw Hans shatter her right in front of me." Elsa asked the troll. "The Spirits, they choose who to bring back from the dead. Because of the war, they brought her back in order to end it. They needed her body to bring her back, but it was the pieces were scattered, it took a long time." He explained. "The Spirits came to me, they told me the story. When she was brought back, she was brought back in a place she wanted to escape. The Southern Isles. She heard about the war and she wanted to end the war, so she had a plan to kill Hans. That day when you found her, she was on her way to kill him and end the war and go back." The troll explained. "When was she brought back from the dead?" Elsa asked. "Eleven years ago." The troll responded. "Hans was right. She is very powerful and she has so much rage and pain inside her, she used all of it to fight him." The troll continued. "I told you everything, I think it is time for me to return home." The troll and Kristoff exit out of the cell. Elsa sat next to Anna, while Rapunzel and Merida watched. Elsa looked at the blue gloved hand, Elsa removed it. "Remove her hand from mine when her condition worsens." She told them, they nodded. Elsa held Anna's hand and closed her eyes.

 _Once again Elsa saw the same thing that was shown to her. She walked by the docks and by the marketplace. I know this is two years after the war ended. But I want to know what happens after I ran back to the castle. Elsa thought to herself. She looked at the dock. Some boats and ships were arriving to Arendelle while some boats and ships were leaving. Elsa continued walking to the castle. She saw Rapunzel coming towards her. A man walked past them once again like Elsa saw. Rapunzel and Elsa chatted. Elsa saw Kristoff running to them. "She's awake." He told them. Elsa and Rapunzel ran to the castle, Kristoff ran behind them. This time they finally reached the castle. Elsa ran past every castle maid and guard in the castle, Elsa was able to make it to the cell but everything in the room started to fade. Rapunzel and Kristoff started fading._

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Merida and Rapunzel. "Look." Merida pointed at Anna. Elsa looked at her and saw why. Her nose was bleeding and the blood was now dripping down her cheek. Elsa cleaned the blood out of her face and nose. "How long was it?" She asked. "You were in for twenty minutes before she had the nose bleed." Merida answered. "What did you see? Was it the same exact thing?" Rapunzel asked. "It was the same exact thing but I had a lot of time to enter the castle and this cell before everything faded. Looks like I have to wait for two years until she wakes up." Elsa said. The two nodded.  
Two years later, the wall that was built to protect the three allied kingdoms were gone. In Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene have a daughter named Flower. Merida and Rapunzel went to Arendelle to see how Anna was doing. Elsa stood on where the wall used to be and met them. As they chatted on the way to the castle, a man walked past them and asked if today was a nice day. Elsa stopped walking, so did Rapunzel and Merida. "Today is the day she wakes up." Elsa said. Then, Kristoff ran up to them telling them that Anna is finally awake. They ran to the castle and to the cell. "No more fading. I can finally see her awake." Elsa said once she was in the watching room. The four watches Anna, they see her look at the clothing and mask she wore to hide her identity. She grabbed it. "You think she will wear it?" Merida asked. "I don't know, she finally knows that we know who she is." Kristoff explained. They watch her remove both gloves. She touches the mask and clothing and they slowly get covered in ice. Once the two were completely frozen, she punches it, shattering the two. Then sits down on the bed. Elsa went to open the door to the cell to finally be with her little sister, but stops. "Do you want to? She was trapped in a place she wanted to escape, she probably heard stories about you. True or not." Kristoff said to her. Elsa turned to him, "Do you want to? She was herself when she was around you." Elsa said to him. Kristoff walked past Elsa and opened the door to the cell. The three watch. Anna watches him sit next to her. Both of them were silent. "Why did you go to the stables?" Kristoff spoke. Anna looked at him with her blue frozen eyes. "I wanted to see you and see if the war changed you." Kristoff smiled. "The war didn't change me, but some people have." Kristoff said, looking at the one-way window. "Is that why you asked that question before the final fight started?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded. "She never forgot you, you know." Kristoff said, "That was what I was going to say if the fog horn wasn't blown." He explained. "You were the one keeping her strong during the war fights, every single war fight, she thought of you. You helped her that day on the fjord." Kristoff said to her. "You can help everyone in the kingdom, you can show them who the Ice Vanisher really was, the Princess of Arendelle." Anna sighed. "The Princess of Arendelle is not who I am anymore, the princess you saw that was on her way to her sister and save her kingdom is gone, all I am is the Ice Vanisher." After she said that a green circle appeared on the cell wall, Kristoff looked at it and looked back at Anna. He knows what will happen. Kristoff gave Anna a long kiss, Anna enjoyed it. "My mission here is done." Anna said after their lips got away from each other, but their hands were still together. In the other room, Elsa watches, "This is your chance to see her, or its too late." Rapunzel told Elsa. Then, two people walked out of the portal. A man and a woman, "Anna, it's time to leave my dear." The man said. "I know Papa." Anna walked to them, her hands leaving Kristoff's. As they near the portal, a wall of ice blocked them from entering it. Elsa opens the door, Anna turns around while the two people with her melts the ice. "Anna." Elsa and Anna approach each other and hugged, both crying and went down on their knees, still hugging each other. After hugging each other, they looked at each other and smiled. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's face and smiled. Their foreheads touching each other's. "Goodbye." Anna said to her sister while crying. Elsa cries, giving her sister one last hug. Anna left Elsa's side. Anna went through the portal. Elsa approached the two that was near the portal and hugged them. They hugged back "Thank you for trying to help me control my magic." Elsa said to the man. The man gave her the green and red gloves, "For you to remember her." He said. The man kissed Elsa's forehead and went inside the portal, the woman did the same. All Elsa and Kristoff last saw was a bright light coming from the portal before it vanished. Kristoff and Elsa exited out of the cell, and out the watching room, knowing that there will be no use for it. Kristoff and Elsa went to the stables and heard a cry near the stall Sven was in. Near it, they find a basket and a baby inside with a letter. When Elsa read the letter it read, You and I have always talked about having a baby and what to name him or her when we started dating. Well, here is a farewell gift. From me to you. Found her abandoned near where I was hiding near the Southern Isles, couldn't just leave her there. Maybe you are right, maybe I'm still the old Anna. - Anna. After Elsa read the letter, she watches Kristoff picking up the baby and calming down. "Shh shh, it's okay, Daddy's got you. I won't abandon you." Elsa smiled as Kristoff calms down the baby. "I will always love you... Ician." Kristoff said to the baby. Kristoff, Elsa, and the baby walked back to the castle. Elsa throws away the paper, the paper slowly falls back to the ground, the back showing five big bold letters. **THE ICE VANISHER WILL RETURN.**


End file.
